User blog:Lord Dalek/Great moment in Chat 3
Dawnofnowhere(( back to rp *adorible face* )) *10:06Lord Dalek"((O.O)) *10:06Cursor-the-selfish( behave yourself~) *10:06The man in the Gas Mask((cuts off the adorible face and staples it to a wall)) *10:07The Black and White King( --Yes ma'am~ ) *10:07Dawnofnowhere(( o.o )0 *(( myy faaacceeee )) *10:07Maddislimane((You just got yo a** served)) *10:07Cursor-the-selfish( good ) *10:07Dawnofnowhere(( o.o )) *10:07The Primordial Dead( D8 ) *10:07Dawnofnowhere(( o.o )) *10:07The Primordial Dead( DA FAQ BRAH?! ) *10:07Maddislimane((XD)) *10:07XIII-DEATH((dude)) *10:07Dawnofnowhere(( dawn.exe has stoped working )) *10:07The man in the Gas Mask((-licks the blood off my knife and slides it into my pants-)) *10:07Cursor-the-selfish( dawn's still cute <.< ) *10:07Maddislimane((*high fives smoke cos fuck logic i can)) *10:07Dawnofnowhere((o.o)) *10:07XIII-DEATH((you should get a frame)) *10:08Dawnofnowhere(( nope)) *10:08The man in the Gas Mask((-grabs Madd's hand, nearly snapping it-)) *10:08Lord Dalek((D:)) *10:08The Black and White King( --Perhaps it is time for you to purchase another adorable facial feature-- ) *10:08Maddislimane((*shrugs8)) *10:08Dawnofnowhere(( *hops the nope train to oh fuck no vile*)) *10:08The man in the Gas Mask((-lets it go and walks to my office-)) *10:08The Primordial Dead( XDDD ) *10:09Maddislimane((XD)) *10:09Cursor-the-selfish(just another day in the office) *10:09The man in the Gas Mask((I believe it is time to go OOG)) *10:09Maddislimane((aw hell no)) *10:09XIII-DEATH((no)) *10:09Dawnofnowhere(( *throws papers into the air and exsplodes into my fucks* )) *10:09Lord Dalek((just gimme a sec to get Zuki back on)) *10:09The Black and White King( --No...simply another day within this chatroom-- ) *10:09Dawnofnowhere(( flying*)) *10:09Maddislimane((WTF dawn?)) *Spirit of Water has entered the world of the Fears *10:10Cursor-the-selfish( what the hell dawn XD ) *10:10The Primordial Dead( WHAT?! ) *10:10Maddislimane((XDXDXD)) *10:10The Black and White King( --Explodes into...excuse me?-- ) *10:10Maddislimane((XD)) *10:10The Primordial Dead( XDDDDD ) *( I'm dying stop ) *10:10Lord Dalek(XDDDD)) *10:10The Primordial Dead( please ) *10:10Dawnofnowhere(( *exsplodes apoximately 69 flying fucks* )) *10:10The Primordial Dead( XDDD ) *10:10Lord Dalek(XDDDDDDDD) *((STOP! PLEASE!)) *10:11Cursor-the-selfish( XDDD i cant breath! ) *10:11Maddislimane(((XDDDDDDD)) *10:11Dawnofnowhere(( if you want to be spesific 69.96)) *10:11Lord Dalek((STOP! I am laughing and coughing just-STOP! XDDD)) *10:11Maddislimane((XDXDXDXD)) *10:11Cursor-the-selfish(even slendy's in stiches X'DD omg) *10:11Lord Dalek(XDDDDDD) *10:11The Black and White King( --How many of those do you possess?-- ) *10:11The man in the Gas Mask((all of them)) *10:11The Primordial Dead( LOLOLOLOOL ) *10:11Maddislimane((XDXDXDXDXDXDXD)) *10:11Lord Dalek((XDDDDDDDDDDDD)) *10:11Dawnofnowhere(( 69.96 )) *10:12The Black and White King( --Fair enough-- ) *10:12Maddislimane((Is there such thing as a .96 fuck?)) *10:12Dawnofnowhere(( \0/ )) *10:12Maddislimane((how short must that be?)) *10:12Cursor-the-selfish( no more fucks to give ) *10:12Dawnofnowhere(( yes)) *10:12The Black and White King( --Quite a short one...unimpressive-- ) *10:12XIII-DEATH((less then one inch adam)) *10:12Maddislimane((I agree with you!)) *10:12Lord Dalek((*spins in a circle* LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE! ARE THEY NOT WONDERFUL!?!?!)) *10:12Cursor-the-selfish( of course it is ) *10:13Dawnofnowhere(( O)_(O one pump chump )) *10:13Cursor-the-selfish( oh god XD ) *10:13Dawnofnowhere((super sonic )) *10:13Lord Dalek(( O)_(O )) *10:13Maddislimane((XD)) *10:13Dawnofnowhere(( lol )) *10:13The Black and White King( --Oh dear-- ) *10:13The man in the Gas Mask((points to a fuck flying in the sky-)) *10:13Maddislimane((XD *10:13The Primordial Dead( *is dying* ) *10:13The man in the Gas Mask((-watches as it dissapears- aaaand.... it's gone)) *10:13Lord Dalek((*shoots the flying fuck*)) *10:13XIII-DEATH(( Don't worry. Someday you'll find that person who is perfect for you. They can't hide forever. We have satellites. )) *10:13Dawnofnowhere(( oops I missed a part of me)) *10:13Maddislimane((wut?)) *10:13Dawnofnowhere((jared! )) *10:13The man in the Gas Mask-shoots Dawns last fuck- *10:14Lord Dalek((yyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?)) *10:14Maddislimane((XDXDXDXD)) *10:14Cursor-the-selfish(owwwww XD) *10:14Maddislimane((THAT DIDNT EVEN FINISH DX)) *10:14The Black and White King( --Must you truly destroy them? The pain must be quite excruciating-- ) *10:14The Primordial Dead( LOLOLOLOLOLOL ) *10:14Lord Dalek(XDDDD)' *10:14Dawnofnowhere--oog-- *10:14The man in the Gas Mask((GOOD -evil laugh-)) *10:14Maddislimane((XDXDXDXD)) *10:14Lord Dalek((XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD))) *OH MY GOD *I AM DYING *10:14DawnofnowhereJosh just said *calm down you need your fucks save them *10:14Lord DalekXDDD *10:14DawnofnowhereXD *10:14MaddislimaneI cant *10:15Cursor-the-selfishXDDD *10:15Lord DalekARE YO U GUYS IN A SKYPE CALL OR!?! *10:15The Black and White King--Perhaps until he is of suitable age-- *10:15MaddislimaneYes *10:15The Primordial DeadXDDDDDD *10:15MaddislimaneXDXD *10:15Lord DalekXDDDDDDDD *10:15Dawnofnowhere *shoots mad with an anti fuck guard* *10:15The man in the Gas Maskactually... *I haz no more fucks *10:15Maddislimanefuck that shit *10:15The Primordial DeadSlendy stop....please!! *XDDDD *10:15Lord DalekI got no fucks left *10:15DawnofnowhereAka condom *>_> *10:15Maddislimane.... *10:15Lord Dalek<_< *10:16Maddislimane *throws that away* *10:16DawnofnowhereNew brand of condom *10:16The Black and White King--Oh my-- *10:16MaddislimaneXD *10:16Lord Dalekthat just crossed a line *10:16Dawnofnowhereanti fucl gaurd *10:16MaddislimaneWhat does it do? *10:16DawnofnowherePrevents fucks *10:16MaddislimaneFuck no *10:16Cursor-the-selfishwhat did you think it did? *-_- *10:16The Black and White King--Yes...then there would be no entertainment-- *10:16Lord Dalekstopped babies? *10:16XIII-DEATHi dont fucking know *10:17DawnofnowhereEgsactly mad *10:17The Primordial DeadXDDDDDDD *10:17MaddislimaneI agree with slendy *10:17Lord DalekXDDD *10:17Cursor-the-selfishi think you guys have killed slendy sorta *10:17Lord DalekXDDDDD *10:17Cursor-the-selfishXDD and me *10:17The Black and White King--Yes...they did-- *10:17The man in the Gas Maskdun dun DUN! *10:17MaddislimaneI got through to him \O/ *10:17Lord DalekYou killed me *10:17The Black and White King--And damn you all-- *10:17The Primordial DeadLOLOLOL *10:17Lord DalekXDDDDD *10:17DawnofnowhereGlow in the dark condoms never get lost in sex again! *10:17Lord DalekLOOOOOL *10:18Cursor-the-selfishomg XD *10:18Dawnofnowhere>_< *10:18MaddislimaneXDXDXDXDXD *10:18Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDD *10:18The Black and White King--Hmm-- *10:18XIII-DEATHwhat the what *10:18The Black and White King--A suitable feature-- *10:18The Primordial DeadXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:18Cursor-the-selfish<.< *XDDD *10:18Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:18MaddislimaneLOOOOOOOOOOOOOL *10:19Lord Dalek<_< *>_> *Why am I laughing!?!?!?! *10:19Cursor-the-selfisheveryone else is XD *10:19Lord DalekI'm a prude! *A PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE *10:19The Black and White King--Of course you are-- *10:19DawnofnowhereBad luna *10:19Cursor-the-selfishnot anymore jared XD *Dawnofnowhere has left the chat. *Dawnofnowhere has entered the world of the Fears *10:19Lord DalekYOU *YOU DEPRUDED ME! *10:20The Black and White King--Yes me-- *10:20DawnofnowhereCupcake Lube *10:20Lord Dalek *runs screaming out of chat* *10:20Dawnofnowhere... Oh god luna *10:20Maddislimanelol *10:20Cursor-the-selfishoh god no dawn XD *10:20Lord DalekXDD *10:20Cursor-the-selfishplease let me breath *10:20Dawnofnowhere.... I both want it and never want it *.... >_> *10:20Lord DalekO_O *SHENANIGANS *10:20The Black and White King--You simply must wait Dawn-- *10:21DawnofnowhereO.e *10:21The Primordial DeadLOL *10:21Dawnofnowherenope *10:21The Primordial DeadXD *10:21Dawnofnowherenopes *nope *10:21MaddislimaneXDXDXDXD *10:21Dawnofnowherenever *10:21Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:21Dawnofnowherenever * *dies* *10:21XIII-DEATHwhere is this going? *10:21MaddislimaneBe happy its not a muffin lube *10:21DawnofnowhereRape! *10:21The Black and White King--To a location that is most disturbing-- *Spirit of Water has left the chat. *10:21MaddislimaneDepends. *10:22Lord DalekI AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE PRUDE! *10:22The Primordial DeadOKay stop....please I'm dying... XD *10:22Lord DalekNEVAH! *10:22DawnofnowhereO.o *maf *mad* *O.o *10:22Maddislimanewhat? *10:22Dawnofnowherenever *no *10:22Cursor-the-selfishthis chat is going off the railshttp://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/1/11/If_you_know_what_I_mean_.png *10:22Maddislimanelol *10:22Lord DalekLOOOOL *10:22DawnofnowhereI will derain your rape train *10:22The Black and White King--No Kiba I know not of what you mean-- *10:23Lord DalekXD *10:23Maddislimanetoo late its already gone *10:23DawnofnowhereO.e *10:23Cursor-the-selfishthink about it slendy *10:23The Black and White King--I did-- *10:23Cursor-the-selfishstill dont get it? *10:23MaddislimaneIt's already on the next stop *10:23The Black and White King--And I repeat my statement-- *10:23DawnofnowhereO.O *10:23Maddislimane *hint hint* *10:23Cursor-the-selfishshenanigans slendy *10:23Lord Dalek"if ya know what I mean" is the one phrase that is uspposed to make ANYTHING you say sound dirty *XIII-DEATH has left the chat. *10:23The Black and White King--Yes I know-- *10:23Lord DalekFor example *nevermind *that was too pervy even for now *10:23The Black and White King--You are aware of what I mean~ *10:23Lord Dalekso I ain't going say it *10:24The Primordial DeadPffft XDDD *10:24DawnofnowhereO.e *10:24Cursor-the-selfisho.o *<.< *10:24Maddislimanewut? *10:24DawnofnowhereOh god *10:24The Black and White King--Do you not understand it? Then we are even-- *10:24Maddislimane...? *10:25The Primordial DeadMost *Epic *Chat *Ever *10:25Lord DalekXXDDDDDDD *10:25Maddislimane\O/ \O/ *10:25Lord Dalekyep *10:25MaddislimaneI agree! *10:25Cursor-the-selfishi think everyone here was laughing *10:25Lord Daleko god, what if the Queen of Trolls, Fobar, logged in right now? *10:25MaddislimaneEVEN BETTER CHAT *10:25Lord DalekOH YEAH *10:26Dawnofnowhere *throws a flqming dilo at Mad* the clap! *10:26Lord Daleko.e *XDD *10:26Maddislimane *catches it* *10:26Cursor-the-selfishgod wtf?! XD *10:26Maddislimanewhat the hell am i supposed to do with this? *put it in ice? *what? *wait *10:26DawnofnowhereUse it *shrugs* *10:26MaddislimaneIce woman *10:26The Black and White King--That is...wrong...quite and utterly wrong-- *10:26The Primordial DeadXDDDDDDD *10:27Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:27Maddislimanei aint using it *thats gonna burn *10:27The Black and White King... *10:27DawnofnowhereTakes the meaning freezeing your dick of to a new meaning *10:27The Black and White King--Are you truly male?-- *10:27Dawnofnowhereice woman *10:27The Primordial DeadXDDDDDDDDDDD *10:27Lord DalekLOOL *10:27The Primordial DeadLOLOLOLOL *10:27Cursor-the-selfish *trying to hold back another laughing fit* *10:27MaddislimaneTechnically yes *mentally *10:27Lord DalekMY GOD *10:27MaddislimaneI dont know anymore *10:27Lord DalekTHIS IS TOO FUNNY *10:28The Black and White King--Perhaps are you are both-- *Rogue Shadow 43 has left the chat. *10:28Maddislimanehmm... *10:28Dawnofnowhereblow up dolls were mad by nazis in ww2 to prevent vinirial desise *10:28Maddislimaneperhaps *sounds like peter griffin* *10:28The Black and White King... *10:28The Primordial Deadlol *10:28Maddislimaneokay seriously who wants this? *10:29DawnofnowhereStick it up your but *10:29The Black and White King--Dare you not offer it to me-- *10:29Maddislimane.... *10:29The Primordial DeadXDDDDDDDDDDD *10:29Dawnofnowhere>_> *10:29Maddislimane *leaves chat for 5 seconds* *10:29Lord DalekXDDDDD *10:29The Primordial DeadOH GOD *XDDDDDDDDDDD *Rogue Shadow 43 has entered the world of the Fears *10:29Maddislimane *comes back* *10:29DawnofnowhereHa! *10:29Lord DalekI am going to make this convo a blog XDDDDD)) *10:29Maddislimane *shrugs, throws it at jareds face* *10:29Lord Dalek *dodges* *10:29DawnofnowhereHaha! *10:29Lord DalekAH HELL NAH *10:29DawnofnowhereWheres neo! *10:29The Black and White King--Oh dear-- *10:29Maddislimaneyou believe in yolo *10:29DawnofnowhereWe need a stripper! *10:30Maddislimanei believe in yoro *10:30Lord DalekO_O *10:30Cursor-the-selfishwho's gonna pay? *10:30Lord Dalekokay guys *should I make this convo a blog? *10:30Cursor-the-selfishyes *10:30Maddislimaneyes *10:30The Black and White King *immediately exits the chat* *10:30Cursor-the-selfishjust yes *The Primordial DeadXDDDDDDDDDD *10:30Cursor-the-selfishXDD *Rogue Shadow 43 has left the chat. *10:30Maddislimane*pulls slendy back inside, but with a tissue to cover my hands* *10:30DawnofnowhereEvery one would chip in kiba then Id pay the rest* *10:31Maddislimanedidnt want to ruin your suit *10:31DawnofnowhereO.e *madd *10:31Cursor-the-selfishda fuq?! *10:31Dawnofnowhereo.o *10:31Maddislimaneshaddap *10:31Dawnofnowhereo.o *10:31Maddislimane-__- *10:31Cursor-the-selfish*falcon punches mad* NO *no *no no *10:31The Black and White King... *10:31Cursor-the-selfishno! *10:31Dawnofnowhere*beat mad with a giant molten mettle dildo* *10:31The Primordial DeadBad Madd *Bad *10:32Maddislimane*looks at dawn like wtf* *10:32DawnofnowhereBad *10:32The Black and White King--A giant...pardon me?-- *10:32Cursor-the-selfish*also looks at dawn like wtf* *10:32Lord DalekXDDDD *10:32Dawnofnowherehahaha *10:32The Primordial DeadXDDDD *10:32Maddislimanestop bashing me on the head with that! *10:32DawnofnowhereNope *10:32Lord DalekUser blog:Lord Dalek/XDDD *10:32Cursor-the-selfishdoes that belong to satan or something? *10:32Lord DalekXDDDDD *10:32Dawnofnowhere*maka chops mad with the dildo* *10:32Cursor-the-selfishXDD *10:33The Black and White King--No only Beezlebub-- *10:33The Primordial DeadXDDDDDD *Rogue Shadow 43 has entered the world of the Fears *10:33Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:33Cursor-the-selfishoh god no XDDD *10:33Lord DalekI thin kRogue keeps leaveing and coming back to see if we are done this convo *10:33DawnofnowhereStop Im ligit deing of an azma attack *10:33MaddislimaneBeezlebub? *10:33Lord DalekAlright *Everyone. *Stop *Okay? *10:34MaddislimaneYou mean asmodeus? *10:34Lord DalekWe-we good? *10:34The Black and White King--No-- *10:34Cursor-the-selfishno pfft *10:34DawnofnowhereX_X *10:34Cursor-the-selfishXD *10:34Maddislimaneokay then *10:34Lord Dalekjust *Immma draw the IG line *10:34Dawnofnowheredieinggg *10:34Lord Dalekand the blog this there if ya wanna read this convo again *10:34Dawnofnowhereowww Category:Blog posts